wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles Big Show (1990s)
Wigglemania Live in Concert is the unofficial nickname for various performances by The Wiggles throughout 1997-1998. The nickname is mostly a misnomer, because 'Wigglemania' is only known to have been used for the UK tour that took place in 1999 (as evidenced by the reference to GMTV) that was most likely different from this concert. Individual clips filmed at the Melbourne Sports and Entertainment Centre have been released through a few different places, mainly the 1998 version of Wiggle Time! (where it was presented under the name "The Wiggles Big Show") and The Wiggles' first and second TV series. However, it has never been released in full on VHS or DVD. They are some also thought to have aired on the "Let's Wiggle" TV segment, as three clips presented in the style of that segment were included on the VideoNow Disc Jr of Wiggle Opera as a bonus feature, most notably Get Ready To Wiggle, which has never been released anywhere else. Some of the songs that appear on the VideoNow Disc Jr editions of Wiggle Opera and Foodman, except for Get Ready to Wiggle, have additional footage as prologues. Setlist #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) (Seen on Muscleman Murray) #Di Dicki Do Dum (Seen on Spooked Wiggles) #Hot Potato (Seen on Funny Greg and Foodman Video Now Jr.) #Wake Up Jeff! (Seen on Communication) #Wave To Wags (Seen on Wiggle Time!, Muscleman Murray and Barney's Musical Castle) #Tap Wags (Seen on Spooked Wiggles) #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) (Seen on Spooked Wiggles and Wiggle Opera VideoNow Jr.) #Five Little Ducks (Seen on Wiggle Time! and Barney's Musical Castle) #Baby Baluga (Seen on Funny Greg) #Nya Nya Nya (Seen on Muscleman Murray) #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword (Seen on Funny Greg and Wiggle Opera VideoNow Jr.) #Get Ready To Wiggle (Seen on Wiggle Opera VideoNow Jr.) #Wiggly Medley (Encore) (Seen on Wiggle Time! and Barney's Musical Castle) Rumored Songs #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) #Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) #Henry's Dance Cast The Wiggles * Greg Page * Murray Cook * Jeff Fatt * Anthony Field Also Featuring * Leanne Halloran as Officer Beaples * Leeanne Ashley as Dorothy the Dinosaur * Edward Rooke as Wags the Dog * Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword * Leanne Halloran/Donna Halloran as Henry the Octopus * Paul Field as Father Duck Voices * Carolyn Ferrie - Dorothy the Dinosaur's voice * Jeff Fatt - Henry the Octopus's voice, Wags the Dog's voice Dancers * Joseph Field * Clare Field * Cassandra Halloran * Jessica Halloran * Sian Ryan * Emma Ryan Trivia *The Red Starry Guitar was seen in the background at this concert, and it was never played. It may have been played during the rumoured song, Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?). *The Big Red Car appeared at this concert, with Officer Beaples seen driving it towards the end of Get Ready to Wiggle. Gallery See here Video Category:Wiggles concerts Category:1998 Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:1997 Category:1997 Concerts Category:1998 Concerts Category:1999 Category:1999 Concerts